Kerryn Runehammer
Kerryn Runehammer : Backstory: Kerryn's father was a master artificer during the Last War, a master of crafting and creator of some of the first Warforged. Kerryn was fueled with pride, more than anything else, to become as great as his father. Being the only son of his father, he inherited his father's arcane forge, in the Mror Holds. The mountains of the Mror Holds had many arcane sigils and mystical ores, so one day he ventured into the mountains, but what happened to him, could only have been written in prophecy, though whether it was good fortune, or prophecy Kerryn will never know. : Kerryn had dicovered an ancient tablet describing the Draconic Prophecy, and when he touched a flash of ancient mystical energy exploded within the cavern, knocking Kerryn unconscious. When Kerryn regained consciousness, the tablet disapeared, and the Dragonmark of Making formed on his right hand. Confused and in pain, he quickly returned home hoping that he wasn't too injured. He sought out the local healer, but it wasn't long until he noticed the Dragonmark on Kerryn's hand. : It wasn't long until news of his strange mark traveled through the hold, and the villiage elders approached Kerryn. They told him that he had three days to leave the Holds or else he would killed at the first sighting, for a dwarf with the mark of another house was not welcome within their Holds. Kerryn, though filled with sorrow, quickly packed his gear and left the hold, fearing for his life. He wandered the planed of Thrane for days, but one night while he set up camp a small band of Skeletons attacked Kerryn with a poisoned blade that would have been fatal if it hit it's target. With his left hand now wounded, Kerryn quickly ran towards a rock he spotted in the desert, but what he found was no rock. It was an old Warforged, Kerryn quickly reactivated it, and the construct quickly defeated the skeletons. The poison was still in Kerryn's system though, so to save himself he cut off his arm, and made himself a Self-Forged Artificer. : Appearance: Kerryn is an average sized dwarf, at about 4' 9", weighing at 220 pounds. Because of the poison of the skeleton's blade, he had to cut off his left arm and augment parts of his body with metal to save himself from dying, but that's not all the poison did. Though the poison did not excelerate his aging, it did change his hair color from blonde to a dark grey. Kerryn also has the Dragonmark of Making on his right hand. : Class: Kerryn is an artificer, a master of crafting; whether it's an alchemy potion, a weapon to smith, or an arcane enchantment he is a master crafter. Creating an artifice, infusing a weapon, or making an alchemy based item, is always something that Kerryn can do and will do. His skills constantly buff h is allies, and debuff his enemies. They also create additional damage types for both melee and ranged attacks. : Equipment: Kerryn Runehammer, got his name because of the runic sigils that dance across his warhammer whenever he uses one of his infusions. Kerryn also uses a throwing hammer when he needs to keep a distance from his enemies. Since Kerryn is an Artificer, some of his spells require an implement so he will always have a wand, rod, or staff with him, though he prefers a staff out of the three. Kerryn also has proficiency in leather armor, which is what he wears for protection more than anything else. : '''Outstanding Skills: '''Being an Artificer, he naturally has training in Arcana, for every Artificer must know where their source of power stems from. Since Artificers have healing infusions, it is wise for an artificer to be trained in Heal, and Kerryn is no exception. Artificers are also roguelike in nature, so most are trained thievery, and it's helped Kerryn out a few times in his adventure. Being a Dwarf, Dungeoneering is Kerryn's highest skill, for he is at home under the ground, in ancient ruins, and atop mountains.